Discussion:LOST à Paris/Transcription
Correction des fautes de langage ? Merci pour les corrections, SGC.Alex ! J'en profite pour lancer une discussion sur un léger problème qui je me suis posé pendant que je faisais la transcription : est-ce que je laisse les fautes de langage ou est-ce que je les corrige ? Pour l'instant, j'en ai relevées trois : « Back Slashes » (au lieu de Black Sash), « how did it started » et « la décision que vous avez pris ». Moi je suis plutôt pour les laisser, sinon ce n'est plus de la transcription. J'ai juste ajouté une NDLR pour Black Sash. 25 mai 2009 à 15:43 (UTC) :Bah c'est vrai que le mieux c'est de le laisser tel quel. Par contre mieux vaut laisser un commentaire () pour éviter que nos visiteurs zélés le corrige. 25 mai 2009 à 19:25 (UTC) ::OK pour les tournures pas au top aussi, sinon il faudrait aussi refaire toutes les phrases d’Evangeline, et ce serait vraiment dommage ;) — , le 29 mai 2009 à 16:39 (UTC) :::Oui, lol ! 29 mai 2009 à 16:52 (UTC) Transcription des passages difficiles J'ai mis « ? » au niveau des passages où j'ai eu du mal à transcrire. Si quelqu'un peut y jeter un coup d'oeil (les vidéos sont disponibles ici), ce serait sympa ! ;) 29 mai 2009 à 16:52 (UTC) :OK je termine l’interview de Michael, et je revoie ça avant que tu ou je passe(s) aux anecdotes de tournage, suivant si tu ou je termine l’interview de l’un des acteurs avant moi ou toi. compliquée lol ! — , le 29 mai 2009 à 17:19 (UTC) Bon j’ai terminé sur la fin de la vidéo « un séjour de rêve avec Oceanic Airlines ». Je peux pas continuer ce soir (réunion Conseil Municipal) mais j’essaierai de continuer un peu demain. Nico, dis moi si tu veux continuer ou pas. Si tu continues sur les anecdotes, moi je relirai ce que tu as déjà fait, avec la vidéo à côté pour tes passages signalés difficiles. Juste un truc : j’ai pas pris le temps de différencier lequel des deux organisateurs parlaient, donc tu peux revoir les noms devant les répliques, désolé et merci par avance ! — , le 29 mai 2009 à 18:15 (UTC) :Et bien chapeau bas messieurs... Il reste à essayer d'identifier les passages pas très audibles mais on a une bonne base. 29 mai 2009 à 19:36 (UTC) :Je vais continuer (et si possible finir ce week-end). Je préfère que tu regardes les passages difficiles si tu as le temps. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide en tout cas ! :) 29 mai 2009 à 22:15 (UTC) ::C’est bon j’ai tout relu et complété, et j’ai repéré si c’était JC ou Olivier qui parlait. Tu peux continuer ! ;-) — , le 30 mai 2009 à 10:25 (UTC) ::Finalement j’ai terminé, tu n’as plus qu’à relire Nico. Vu le travail que tu avais déjà fait sur tout le début, j’imagine que ça rééquilibre un peu la charge LOL. — , le 30 mai 2009 à 13:43 (UTC) :::Merci beaucoup ! Je vais relire tout ça. :P 30 mai 2009 à 14:43 (UTC) Images ? Que diriez-vous de mettre des photos extraites d’épisodes ou de tournage ou autres liées à ce qui est dit, dans la transcription, pour la rendre plus agréable ? Je pense notamment que ce serait le moyen idéal pour inclure la photo de Michael tenant le bébé nommé Ben dans ses bras. — , le 29 mai 2009 à 18:15 (UTC) :Moi je suis pas trop pour... Je pense qu'il est plus sympa de mettre ces photos, ainsi que nos t-shirts (il faut que je pense le faire) dans l'article même. Par contre on peut le rendre plus attrayant en faisant ressortir qui parle avec des tirets et en gras. Après on peut aussi jouer sur le style de paragraphe : interligne, justifié, ... 29 mai 2009 à 19:38 (UTC) :Je suis mitigé pour les images. Je suis par contre d'accord pour faire ressortir les noms de ceux qui parlent. Cependant, je pense que les tirets sont inutiles (habituellement, je crois qu'on ne met pas de tiret lorsque l'on présente un dialogue avec les noms des personnes qui parlent). Pour jouer sur le style du paragraphe, il faut voir ce que ça donne mais ça peut être pas mal. 29 mai 2009 à 22:15 (UTC) :J’ai essayé de voir ce que ça pouvait donner en faisant un petit essai dans mon bac à sable. Personnellement je trouve que c’est plus agréable à lire qu’un gros pavé de texte, mais je me rangerai du côté de la majorité. — , le 30 mai 2009 à 12:09 (UTC) :Bon, je sais qu'après quelques temps d'absence je ne suis pas vraiment le mieux placé pour donner mon avis mais je pense qu'Alex a raison. Les images rendent vraiment bien, ça donne envie de lire (en plus y en avait que j'avais jamais vues !). 30 mai 2009 à 14:03 (UTC) :D'accord pour mettre des images. 30 mai 2009 à 14:45 (UTC) ::Moi je reste sur mon avis que les images ne sont pas nécessaires... Par contre je pense qu'il faut bien augmenter l'interligne. Ah oui pour les tirets : http://marcautret.free.fr/sigma/pratik/typo/dialog/index.php, par ex. DAMON. — Wonderful, beautiful, the most amazing city in the world. 30 mai 2009 à 16:04 (UTC) :::Pour la typo c’est fait. J’ai même utilisé les capitales comme préconisé. Que fait-on pour les images ? Un vote ? — , le 31 mai 2009 à 15:56 (UTC) ::::Oui, faisons un vote sinon ça va trainer. 31 mai 2009 à 18:25 (UTC) * Pour les images : , * Neutre : * Contre les images : Bout manquant… Bon, je viens d’avoir un déclic, là… Il est passé où le moment où ils parlent du Rocher Noir ? C’est la troisième question des internautes, sélectionnée par l’équipe du Festival… Radzinski a fait une édition de la vidéo YouTube et a mis le bout manquant dans une bible ou quoi ? :p J’ai beau chercher sur le net, je ne trouve pas… — , le 4 juin 2009 à 20:47 (UTC) :Lol, moi j'avais pas vu cette discussion ! Je ne me souviens plus du passage concernant le Rocher Noir, ils disaient quoi ? On a déjà trois questions des internautes dans la transcription, il y en aurait donc eu quatre ? Pourtant, il me semblait bien qu'il y en a avait que trois… 14 juin 2009 à 08:47 (UTC) Traduction de prévue? Salut, vous avez prévue de faire une traduction de la soirée? Je ne parle pas anglais, et j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'ils disent pour savoir. J'y ai été mais la traductrice semblait perdue... Merci!86.192.218.211 13 juin 2009 à 21:25 (UTC) :À l'origine, j'avais prévu de m'occuper de la traduction après la transcription, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps et le courage de m'y lancer dedans… 14 juin 2009 à 08:39 (UTC) :Pour ma part, c’est tout à fait envisageable. Au vu de tes dispositions actuelles, Nico, je veux bien m’en occuper. ;-) — , le 14 juin 2009 à 09:11 (UTC) ::D'accord, super ! Une remarque : il serait bien de garder la transcription originale sur la page, quitte à la mettre dans une boîte déroulante, car on perd toujours un peu de sens pendant la traduction… 14 juin 2009 à 09:27 (UTC) :::Bien entendu. Je pensais carrément à créer une page « Transcription traduite » ou tout autre titre à déterminer, en parallèle. Comme ça, ceux qui ont les notions suffisantes pourront lire le texte anglais originel, les autres iront sur la transcription traduite. Pour le moment je travaille dans mon bac à sable ; quand j’aurai fini on décidera de la marche à suivre. — , le 14 juin 2009 à 10:55 (UTC) ::::Excellent travail !!! Je suis d'accord pour créer une autre page. :) 14 juin 2009 à 12:42 (UTC) :Bon voilà, c’est fait. Nico, je te laisse relire mon texte si tu veux, puisque tu connais bien le texte originel, toi aussi. Si l’idée vous convient à tous de laisser en surligné les passages traduits, on peut simplement copier-coller le contenu de mon bac à sable dans une nouvelle page et mettre les liens nécessaires un peu partout. Bonne relecture ! — , le 14 juin 2009 à 13:11 (UTC) ::Mettre le texte en surligné est une très bonne idée ! Je ne pense pas que je le relirai dans les jours qui viennent, mais sûrement plus tard… Ça n'empêche pas de créer la page et d'ajouter les liens dès maintenant (y compris sur la page d'accueil en tant qu'article de la semaine). 14 juin 2009 à 15:33 (UTC)